headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure Comics 61
"The Amazing Starman" is the first story featured in issue #61 of the Adventure Comics superhero anthology series published by National Periodical Publications (DC Comics). The story was written by an unknown author and illustrated by Jack Burnley with his brother Ray Burnley on inks. It was colored by Raymond Perry and lettered by Betty Bentley. The cover feature of this issue, illustrated by Burnley, introduces the character of Theodore Knight, aka Starman. The second story in this issue features Mark Lansing, and was written and illustrated by Howard Purcell. The third story is a "Federal Men" featurette written by Jerry Siegel, with art, inks and lettering by Chad Grothkopf. "Treachery Off Singapore" is a Steve Conrad adventure written and illustrated by Jack Lehti. The next superhero feature spotlights Rex Tyler as Hourman and is written by Ken Fitch with artwork by Bernard Baily. Next is Paul Kirk, Manhunter in "Too Many Suspects", which is put together by Ed Moore. After that is Cotton Carver in "Defender of Barlunda" by Jack Lehti. The final story features Wesley Dodds as the Sandman and is written by an unknown author and illustrated by Creig Flessel. All stories were edited by Whitney Ellsworth. This issue shipped with an April, 1941 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "The Amazing Starman" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Jack Burnley * Inker - Ray Burnley * Colorist - Raymond Perry * Letterer - Betty Bentley * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth !"]] Across the city of Gotham, communications centers and power facilities begin spontaneously shutting down. The F.B.I. investigates the calamity and director Woodley Allen decides to place a secret call to the only man he knows who can help - Starman. Meanwhile, Theodore Knight is having dinner with Doris Lee at the Flamingo Club. He fusses about sitting near a draft and not feeling well, which puts a damper on Doris' mood. He then receives the electronic signal from Woodley Allen and changes into his Starman costume to meet him at a secret cabin. Allen explains the situation and tells Starman that a criminal mastermind named Doctor Doog and the Secret Brotherhood of the Electron are responsible for the chaos. Doog has kidnapped scientist Professor Abraham Davis and has stolen his Ultra-Dynamo device. With it, he intends on turning the United States into a dictatorship. Starman flies off and uses his Gravity Rod to hone in on an electrical discharge coming from a mountain cave. He encounters one of Doog's henchmen and forces him to bring him to his boss. Upon meeting Doctor Doog, Starman discovers that the criminal possesses the power of hypnosis and tries to mentally command Starman into falling through a trap door. Starman breaks free of the control and then uses his Gravity Rod to counter the destructive effects of the Ultra-Dynamo. Doog tries to escape, but then falls through his own trap door, seemingly to his own demise. Later, Starman changes back into his civilian attire and meekly attempts to apologize to Doris for bailing out on her. * Starman, Theodore Knight * Doris Lee * Woodley Allen * Doctor Doog * Henchmen * Abraham Davis * Brotherhood of the Electron * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Gotham City :* Flamingo Club * Gravity Rod * Ultra-Dynamo * Energy projection * Flight * Hypnosis "Lishak the Gladiator" * Writer - Howard Purcell * Penciler - Howard Purcell * Inker - Howard Purcell * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Mark Lansing * King Talon * Kit * Costa * Lishak * Unknown * None "The Ghost Plane" * Writer - Jerry Siegel * Penciler - Chad Grothkopf * Inker - Chad Grothkopf * Letterer - Chad Grothkopf * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Steve Carson * Major Gruen * Blitz Merkel * Mister Ender * None * Unknown * Aircraft "Treachery Off Singapore" * Writer - Jack Lehti * Penciler - Jack Lehti * Inker - Jack Lehti * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Steve Conrad * Chang * Blubber Bolsom * Slippy Peters * Sparky Watts * Singapore * Unknown "The Runaway Dinosaurs" * Writer - Ken Fitch * Penciler - Bernard Baily * Inker - Bernard Baily * Letterer - Bernard Baily * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Jimmy Martin * Thorndyke Thompkins * Mister Whistler * Professor * Museum watchman * Minute Men of America * Cosmos City * Miraclo * Animal control * Reanimation * Superhuman stamina "Too Many Suspects" * Writer - Ed Moore * Penciler - Ed Moore * Inker - Ed Moore * Letterer - Ed Moore * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Manhunter, Paul Kirk * Chief Holden * Andrew Kallan * Mister Carver * Mister Skane * Unknown * None "Defender of Barlunda" * Writer - Jack Lehti * Penciler - Jack Lehti * Inker - Jack Lehti * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Cotton Carver * Deela * Orko * Narduk * City of Dorgo * None "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Creig Flessel * Inker - Creig Flessel * Editor - Whitney Ellsworth * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Dian Belmont * Larry Belmont * Ivan Borloff * Squadron pilot * United States Army * New York :* Long Island :* New York City :* Manhattan * Sandman's gas gun * Sandman's wirepoon gun * 1938 Plymouth Coupe * Airplane Notes & Trivia * The character of Theodore Knight was created by a committee of editors which includes Whitney Ellsworth, Murray Boltinoff, Jack Schiff, Mort Weisinger, and Bernie Breslauer. Jack Burnley contributed visual designs to the Starman costume. * A house ad featured in ''More Fun Comics'' #66 indicates that this issue shipped to news stands on March 5th, 1941. More Fun Comics 66; House Ad. * "The Amazing Starman" is reprinted in the ''Golden Age Starman Archives'', Volume 1 hardcover collection, ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61, and ''Justice League of America'' #94. * "Lishak the Gladiator" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "The Ghost Plane" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "Treachery Off Singapore" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "The Runaway Dinosaurs" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "Too Many Suspects" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "Defender of Barlunda" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "Case of the Black Cat" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" is reprinted in ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61. * Originally, artist Jack Burnley had conceived the character of Doctor Doog, who was originally meant to be named Doctor Doom. Little more than two decades later, DC's marvelous competition over at Marvel Comics would have their own character named Doctor Doom, who would go on to become one of the most infamous comic book villains of all time. * The writer on "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" is unknown, however ''Millennium Edition: Adventure Comics'' #61 credits Gardner Fox with writing this story. * This is the first appearance of Theodore Knight, aka Starman and his supporting cast. He becomes a regular spotlight feature in the series up until issue #102. * Wesley Dodds begins using a new wirepoon gun in this issue. * Starman chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. DC Indexes; Adventure Comics #61, "The Amazing Starman". * Doris Lee chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Woodley Allen appears concurrently in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Doctor Doog appears concurrently in ''All-Star Squadron'' #41. He appears next in ''All-Star Squadron'' Annual #3. * Hourman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. DC Indexes; Adventure Comics #61, "The Runaway Dinosaurs" * Jimmy Martin appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Thorndyke Thompkins appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Wesley Dodds appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. DC Indexes; Adventure Comics #61, "The Menace of the Metal Gun!" * Dian Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #60. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #62. * Larry Belmont appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #59. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #67. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Ivan Borloff. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References Category:Adventure Comics Vol 1 Category:1941/Comic issues Category:April, 1941/Comic issues Category:Whitney Ellsworth/Executive editor Category:Whitney Ellsworth/Editor Category:Jack Burnley/Cover artist Category:Jack Burnley/Cover inker Category:Jack Burnley/Penciler Category:Ray Burnley/Inker Category:Raymond Perry/Colorist Category:Betty Bentley/Letterer Category:Howard Purcell/Writer Category:Howard Purcell/Penciler Category:Howard Purcell/Inker Category:Jerry Siegel/Writer Category:Chad Grothkopf/Penciler Category:Chad Grothkopf/Inker Category:Chad Grothkopf/Letterer Category:Jack Lehti/Writer Category:Jack Lehti/Penciler Category:Jack Lehti/Inker Category:Ken Fitch/Writer Category:Bernard Baily/Penciler Category:Bernard Baily/Inker Category:Bernard Baily/Letterer Category:Ed Moore/Writer Category:Ed Moore/Penciler Category:Ed Moore/Inker Category:Ed Moore/Letterer Category:Creig Flessel/Penciler Category:Creig Flessel/Inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories